wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fuggles
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Temple Dweller page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jaycee27 (Talk) 14:41, 20 September 2009 Dupe catch Thanks for the catch on the dupe quest. Usually we just use the tag up top of the article without erasing the contents (unless they are offensive). It makes comparisons easier. Cheers. RCWizard 20:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Ah, sorry about that. I did a search for "duplicate", hoping to find some kind of guideline for what to do with it, and all I found were a few other pages that had been replaced with "Duplicate page" like that. I've just tagged those pages with . This is the first time I've contributed to a public wiki, and although I've tried to look around and read some help pages and tips on the admin's pages, I still have some questions. Is there any kind of Newbie Intro that I've missed, that I should read? --Fuggles 21:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Other than the Editing Guide, my talk page (check the archives as well), and the goals on the front page, there isn't much else. I've been working the back-end and I've neglected the front-end. There is a lot of re-working to be done on both. RCWizard 22:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! While I have your attention, maybe I can ask some of those questions... :) Is there a preferred way to carry on a conversation, replying where it started like this, or replying on each others' talk pages? (I know, silly question, but like I said, I'm new to wikis.) Are there any copyright or other concerns with adding images from the game? Can I feel free to take screenshots, crop, and add them to pages? Should they be taken with the game in a certain resolution? So far I've been making pretty minor edits, but there are some bigger changes I think might be useful, but might require some discussion. For example, adding accuracy to the spell summaries on the spell category pages, and improving consistency of how spells are broken out. (e.g. Balance with four categories vs Death with three) Is there a generally accepted way to discuss bigger changes, or do you just do it, and if anyone objects, they can revert it or start a discussion? While reading your talk and archives I stumbled across the bot vote. You might want to post something on the main page about it, or leave messages for a few recently-active contributors, to draw attention to it and try to get the required votes. I'm fully in favor of it, but just didn't know about it. Other people may be the same. --Fuggles 02:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm a weird guy, so no matter where it goes, I'll find it. For others that don't like to read through all the updates, a forum entry would be good - if we can get the thing to automate. I have to put a forum header in the thing before it gets to where it's supposed to go. Potroast said something about getting it fixed, but he's short on time these days. Generally, we've been answering on the askers talk page. In cases where other's would benefit from the answer about some specific article, we move it to the relevant discussion page. Changing things: changes within the basic framework are accepted. If they make sense they are adopted. Large changes (like the major template I just rolled out) might require some discussion. This one wasn't discussed much since me, User:ColinRainbowRider, and Potroast already discussed automation way back in June or July. I think I put that meeting it in my archive or blog. The death difference is because both Malorn and Dworgyn give the same spells, while the Balance trainers actually have quite different spells. I supposed Malorn could be split from Dworgyn and entered as the first trainer. Try it and see if anyone chokes. Copyright: yes, the only source for images is the game itself. Those images contain copyrighted avatars of KI, but use here is for illustrative purposes to show the object of an article, therefore it falls under the fair use doctrine. So copy, crop and post to your hearts content, but please do not alter the appearance of the image. Resizing, slight rotation, and removal of number owned (mostly treasure cards) should be acceptable because it does not alter the intent of the copyright owner. (Ego cards are an exception. If you post one, please use it on your pages, thanks.) Botvote: I was thinking much the same thing in the middle of the week, just forgot to actually follow up on it. Thanks for the reminder. RCWizard 04:16, October 5, 2009 (UTC)